The Cammie Diaries
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie Morgan is forced to make new friends when her dad gets a new job and relocates her family to Roseville. What happens when Cammie meets new friends and several cute boys? Roseville is about to be turned upside down as some of our favorite faces meet each other for the first time! Follow Cammie as she tells her story! *All characters are normal *traditional couples


Fanfiction – thank you for being ever loyal and the best readers. I promise to bring you the best story I have written by far.

The characters are all normal, and they are loosely interpreted. I love the names and their personalities, so they will have some of the same characteristics, but this is my writing, and I want to change things up.

With that said, I bring to you "The Cammie Diaries"

Cammie POV

I sat in the old, brown rocking chair and let my legs dangle. The water trickled down the waterfall in front of me, and the birds chirped sweet melodies. I lost myself in thought as I reminisced on my last days in South Carolina.

As of 3 weeks ago, I thought I would be spending my senior year with my friends at my school, Gallagher High. Unfortunately, my parents decided otherwise. My dad had an opportunity to take a job as a manager of a new plant in Roseville, Virginia, and my mom decided to continue her job from home. When they made those decisions, both my twin brother, Grant, and I had our decisions made for us.

My name is Cameron Morgan, but I go by Cammie. I've lived in the same small town for 16 years, and I've had the same best friends since I was born. When I told them I was moving, I shed more tears than I ever have before. There are no better friends than the ones I have here, and the thought of spending senior year away from them tears me apart.

"Cammie, I know you don't want to go, and I'm not thrilled about it either, but you and I have to start our drive to Roseville. Mom and dad expect us to be there for dinner," Grant said as he rubbed my shoulders. Ever since we were kids, Grant and I have been not only brother and sister but also best friends.

"I know, Grant, but I don't want to leave. This is our home." Grant looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew he was trying to stay strong to comfort me. We were both going to miss this place.

"Alright Cam, we really need to get going." He took my hand, and led me to his black Mercedes. My red BMW convertible had already been shipped to our new home. Grant's car was the last thing to remain at this house before it would officially belong to someone else. I sighed as I got into the car.

We drove for 5 hours before we saw the "Welcome to Roseville" sign. As we saw the sign, realization suddenly hit both of us. Our lives were changing drastically, and we did not like it. Grant squeezed my shoulder, and I let out a deep breath. "Everything is going to be okay here Cam. Would your favorite brother lie to you?"

"You're my only brother, Grant!" I said as I let out a small laugh, "but you're a pretty good one. We'll get through this together." Grant gave me a small smile and took a sharp left turn. We pulled into our new neighborhood. I immediately noticed that we were in a very nice area, and I wasn't surprised. It was no secret to us that our parents had done well, and the neighborhood reflected that. The houses were all very large, and we stopped in front of a beautiful two story one.

"412 Sutton Place, The Morgan Residence," The mailbox said. The house was exquisite and beautiful, and the surrounding houses reflected the same beauty. We stepped out of the car, and my parents greeted us.

"Cammie, Grant. We are so happy you made it here safely. We have to run to the grocery store, but please feel free to look around the new house. Also, the neighborhood is throwing us a get-to-know-your-neighbors cookout. Apparently it's a neighborhood tradition! Doesn't that sound fun?" My mom said. Her idea of fun and mine clearly differed. I was tired, and I didn't really feel like meeting a bunch of older adults. Grant's face reflected mine, and my mom raised her eyebrow at us. "I know it's not your ideal first night at your new house, but how could I say no?"

"I know mom, and I appreciate how you always put other people's feelings first, I just wish we had more time to settle." Grant nodded his head, and my mom gave us a soft smile. She was effortlessly beautiful with her silky brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. Grant, being the lucky one, got all of her looks. The girls at my school instantly labeled him as a "Greek God".

I, however, got most of the Morgan family genes from my father. My long, dirty blonde hair stops 3 inches above my waste, and I had a fairly average face. The only thing I got from my mother's side was her striking blue eyes.

Mom stated, "Go get ready, the cookout is in an hour. No tee shirts, both of you." We simultaneously rolled our eyes.

Grant and I climbed the stairs and went into our rooms. This was the first time I had been in my new room as our parents had come 3 weeks before and set up the house. It was painted dark tan and had a shimmery gold bedspread on a white bedpost. There were red accent pillows and red on the walls. Cheetah print was used minimally, but it was still there. I loved it! It was classy with a little bit of edge and sass to it. It was so me.

I walked across the hall to find Grant equally as pleased with his room. Our parents knew us well. Together, we walked the house, and we were especially impressed by the game room, kitchen, and pool. I looked at my Michael Kohr's watch and I noticed that it was 6:30. The cookout would start in 30 minutes, so I retreated to my room, and Grant did the same.

I put on my high wasted white shorts and a peach crop top and a chunky multicolor necklace. I strapped on my 5 inch peach wedges. My style changes every day, and I love that about myself. I don't just fit into one category like many people try to define themselves. In any given week, I may wear a preppy, edgy, country, high fashion, or athletic outfit. It all depends on my mood or my day.

I grabbed my curling iron and put my long hair into lose waves. I applied light foundation, mascara, and lip-gloss. As I walked out of my door, Grant gave a catcall jokingly. "Damn, Cam. You make the overprotective brother role so much harder." I rolled my eyes.

"You know Grant, I could say the same about you. Imagine how I feel when all the girls talk about you as a 'Greek God'. I mean look at you, Grant. You have on a plain blue button down and khaki shorts, yet girls will throw themselves at you the second they see you! I may have to throw some hands at Gallagher High, you know, set some boundaries!" I put my fist up and pretended in a fake boxing motion. He laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"Finally Cam, now there's something imperfect about you." Grant always made me feel beautiful, even though I'm not. He's basically obligated to tell me I look cute as my older brother.

We walked out the door and headed to the small park we had passed as we came into the neighborhood. As we approached, we saw our parents deep in conversation, and I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of kids there were our age. Everyone surveyed us. A young girl ran over and hugged my legs.

"You must be Cammie! We've been looking forward to meeting you!" The girl released me and hugged Grant. " And you must be Grant! I'm Emma, and I'm 5," she said as she held out her palm to signify her age. Grant smiled at her and she giggled. I sighed. Even the 5 year olds loved him. This was just the beginning. Although Emma was just five, she was strikingly beautiful. She had naturally curly hair, and the deep brown locks flowed down her back. Her bright green eyes were stunning. The kid was already prettier than I was.

"Hi Emma, it's so nice to meet you! Which house is yours?" She pointed to the house to the left of mine.

"That one!"

"Well, Emma, it looks like we are next door neighbors!" She giggled and I smiled in return. Grant had walked over to talk to several adults, and I tried to follow, but Emma grabbed my hand.

"Cammie, I want you to meet my brother! He's the greatest big brother in the world!" She dragged me across the grass towards a rather large group of teenagers sitting at a picnic table. I was a little intimidated. At first glance, I noticed that all of them would be deemed attractive by society. The girls were all unique but beautiful, and the boys appeared to fit every stereotype. Yet, they made every look hot.

"Everyone, listen up!" They all turned to give the little girl their full attention. "This is Cammie, and she's my new friend! Cammie this is Bex Baxter, Macey McHenry, Liz Sutton, Jonas Anderson, Nick Cross, Josh Abrams, and most importantly, my brother Zach Goode!" They all waved and we chatted for a bit.

If I'm being honest, I had a very difficult time paying attention. Josh Abrams was a simply, sweet kind of attractive. The Goode boy had a certain sexy edge to him, and I saw him sneak a couple of glances at me. Of course, I only saw because I was looking at him, too.

Grant walked over, and Emma gladly went through the introductions again. She was adorable, and she seemed beloved by all the older kids. She hugged me goodbye as a beautiful woman called her over, and I waved as she ran away with a big smile on my face. Now that she was gone, I had less to pay attention to and had a chance to really look at the group.

Bex's dark skin was glowing, and she had one of the warmest smiles. She was slim, and I noticed Grant paying close attention to her. I caught a quick glance and winked at him, and he gave me a small grin. Oh boy.

Liz was your typical all-American girl. She was delicate and had natural bright, blonde hair. Jonas had his hand on her leg, and I assumed they were together. His hair was dark brown and curly, and he wore glasses. However, he made glasses look incredibly attractive.

Macey was probably the most glamorous of the group. Even though her jet-black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was still stunning. Her bright blue eyes were piercing. She was sitting extremely close to Nick. Nick had the hot bad boy look down. If they dated, they would make the most perfect couple.

Then there was Josh. He looked so sweet and down to earth. He had sweet blue eyes and the friendliest smile. I probably wouldn't have been able to keep my eyes off of him, except for the fact that there was a green-eyed beauty sitting next to him. Zach Goode. He had the most intriguing eyes I had ever seen. His emerald green eyes were even stronger than little Emma's, if that were even possible. He was tan, and his arms were muscular. I struggled to look anywhere else.

"So are you excited for school?" Bex asked me. I totally forgot that my first day was tomorrow, and I internally groaned.

"You know, there are things I've been more excited about." I said as I thought of the summer trip I was supposed to be on right now with my old friends. I sighed. My new acquaintances chuckled but began to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Cammie." The girls hugged me, and the boys gave me small nods.

"It was nice to meet you, Cammie." Josh said as he went in for a hug. He smelled wonderful, and he had such a sweet grip. I smiled at him, and he walked away.

I turned to walk away as a certain green-eyed boy stood up. "So Gallagher girl, tell me about yourself." I was about to respond, but I caught myself.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, knowing that I had not told them much about myself at all, and certainly not my old school's name.

"Gallagher girl?" He said, as if I were stupid. I studied him. He smirked.

"How did you know that?" I asked half-concerned. On one hand, I was glad a hot boy recognized me. On the other, I did not like how he knew this personal detail about me.

He turned and took a few steps before looking over his shoulder, pointing at himself, and saying, "Spy." And with that, Zach Goode walked across the street and through his front door.

Review Please


End file.
